


Grundlegende Veränderungen

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-14
Updated: 2007-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Aufbruch in die Pegasus-Galaxie steht unmittelbar bevor. Jack, Daniel, Rodney und John treffen sich noch ein letztes Mal bei General O’Neill. Daniel unterbreitet ihnen einen interessanten Vorschlag …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grundlegende Veränderungen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Last Chance for … What?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998058) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)
  * A translation of [Last Chance for … What?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998058) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Cimmie für das engl. Beta und Arana und Lyddie für das deutsche Beta.

Grundlegende Veränderungen wie Umzüge oder Arbeitsplatzwechsel oder gar beides zusammen, brachten meist einen riesigen Vorteil mit sich: Danach war nichts mehr, wie es vorher war. Man konnte Beziehungen einschlafen und Verbindungen abbrechen lassen und ganz von vorne starten. Man konnte auch die letzten Tage vor so einer umwälzenden Veränderung noch einmal nutzen, um etwas zu tun, was man sonst niemals täte. Wenn man dann fort war, gab es keine Vorwürfe, kein Nachkarten, kein endloses Zerreden mehr, ob es nun gut oder schlecht gewesen war. Ein sauberer Schnitt verhinderte das. Und wenn dann sogar noch eine Galaxis dazwischen lag … 

Nachdem Daniel sich all das überlegt hatte, hatte er zu diesem letzten Beisammensein, genau zwei Tage bevor die Atlantis-Mission in die Pegasus-Galaxie aufbrechen würde, in Jacks Haus eingeladen, um noch einmal ein paar Stunden aus dem Mountain zu kommen, den sie vor lauter Hektik in den letzten Tagen kaum verlassen hatten. 

Alles, was in die Pegasus-Galaxie mit sollte, hatte sich seit Wochen in den Lagerräumen und Korridoren des SGC angehäuft. Verschnürt, verpackt und eingeschweißt behinderte es den normalen Tagesablauf. Viele Gänge quollen über mit Ausrüstungsgegenständen und Lebensmitteln, die unbedingt mit auf die Reise mussten. Es sah aus wie ein Exodus. Hoffentlich in ein gelobtes Land. 

Aber die schlimmste Hetze, die größte Unordnung, war jetzt vorbei, da der Zeitplan tatsächlich eingehalten worden war. Übermorgen sollte es losgehen. Es gab nur noch Kleinigkeiten, die es zu regeln galt. Der Rest war erzwungene Ruhe, gereizte Untätigkeit und nervöse Vorfreude. 

Ein großer Teil des Personals, das mit nach Atlantis gehen sollte, war im letzten halben Jahr mehr oder weniger regelmäßig im Mountain gewesen. Hatte dort an Übungen teilgenommen, sich in die Geheimnisse des Stargate-Programms einweisen lassen, sich mit der modernsten Technik und der Antiker-Technologie vertraut gemacht. Aus vielen bunt zusammengewürfelten Arbeitsbekanntschaften war langsam, im Verlauf der Wochen und Monate, mehr geworden. Etliche Freundschaften hatten sich entwickelt. Auch ganz überraschende. 

Nach kleineren Anfangsschwierigkeiten – Doktor Rodney McKay hatte Major John Sheppard mehr als einmal mit einigen abwertenden Worten bezüglich seines militärischen Hintergrunds bedacht – waren auch die beiden sich nähergekommen. Ihre Streitgespräche waren zu freundschaftlichen Kabbeleien geworden, weil der Militär doch nicht ganz so engstirnig und dumm war, wie McKay befürchtet hatte. Und weil Sheppard gelernt hatte, dass McKay nicht alles so krass meinte, wie es sich manchmal anhörte. 

General O’Neill hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, aber der schreckliche kanadische Wissenschaftler, an den er noch ungute Erinnerungen hatte, konnte tatsächlich witzig und unterhaltsam sein, wenn er sich in Sheppards Gesellschaft befand. 

So wie heute. Sie hatten in Jacks Garten ein kleines Barbecue gehabt, mit riesigen Steaks, kaltem Bier und jeder Menge sarkastischem Gefrozzel und Gelächter – da schenkten sie sich alle vier nicht viel. Jetzt saßen sie vor Jacks angenehm flackerndem Kamin und genossen einen exzellenten, sehr alten Whiskey, da keiner wusste, wann sie den nächsten bekommen würden. Sie plauderten selbstverständlich über die bevorstehende Mission, denn die war in ihren Gedanken vorrangig, sprachen über diverse Teammitglieder und ganz besonders über Doktor „Pferdeschwanz“ Kavanagh, der nicht nur McKay das Leben schwer machte. Rodney beschwerte sich ununterbrochen, warum und wieso dieser Mensch ein Ticket für die Pegasus-Galaxie bekommen hatte. 

„Ich bin sicher, ihr lasst ihn an dieser Mission nur teilnehmen, damit ihr ihn los seid!“, warf er O’Neill schon zum dritten Mal vor und stieß anklagend seinen Zeigefinger in die Luft. 

„Da gibt’s sicher auch eine ganze Reihe von Leuten, die über dich dasselbe sagen“, schoss Jack nicht unfreundlich aber prompt zurück. 

John grinste. Als Rodney indigniert zu stottern anfing und sich rechtfertigen wollte, beugte er sich zu ihm vor und verschloss dem aufgebrachten Wissenschaftler den Mund mit einem besänftigenden Kuss. 

Dies war die allergrößte Überraschung gewesen. Noch größer als die Erkenntnis, dass Rodney, wenn es um Sheppard ging, von Zeit zu Zeit sogar taktvoll sein konnte. 

Sie hatten rein zufällig herausgefunden, dass alle vier ununterbrochen die „Don’t ask don’t tell“ Politik verletzten. McKay hätte ein schiefgelaufenes Experiment fast das Leben gekostet, dank Dr. Lees beherzten Eingreifens war es aber nur zu angesengten Haarspitzen gekommen. Sheppard hatte ihn in die Toilettenräume begleitet und seine aufgestaute Todesangst um Rodney hatte sich in einem flüchtigen Kuss und einer innigen Umarmung Bahn gebrochen. Ausgerechnet diesen keine halbe Minute dauernden Moment hatten General O’Neill und Dr. Jackson gewählt, um sich nach einem Menü mit fetttriefenden Chicken Wings die Hände zu waschen. 

Sheppard hatte sofort Haltung angenommen und heldenhaft, aber wenig glaubwürdig versichert, dass alles seine Schuld sei und folglich keinerlei Grund bestünde, McKay von der Mission abzuziehen. O’Neill hatte einen Moment gebraucht, seine Überraschung zu verdauen, und den hatte McKay genutzt, um ihm mit einem Wortschwall und ausschweifenden Gesten zu erklären, dass es genau umgekehrt gewesen sei. 

O’Neill, der genau wusste, dass Atlantis beide Männer bräuchte, um auch nur den Hauch einer Chance zu haben länger als vierzehn Tage zu überleben, hatte die ausufernde Situation kurzerhand dadurch entschärft, dass er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen versichert hatte, dass er kaum etwas verurteilen würde, das er selbst auch täte. Daniels überaus strahlender Blick bei diesem Eingeständnis hatte die letzten Zweifel ausgeräumt. McKays absolut ungläubiger und dusseliger Gesichtsausdruck war auch nicht zu verachten gewesen und hatte Jack sehr selbstzufrieden grinsen lassen. 

Von da an war es nur noch bergauf gegangen. Die vier hatten ganz bewusst mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht, denn es war eine nette Abwechslung, dass sie in Gesellschaft nicht jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen mussten; dass sie nicht jede Geste hundert Mal durchdenken mussten, ehe sie sie ausführten. Das war befreiend und entspannend. Außerdem war O’Neill heilfroh, dass es Sheppard gab, sonst hätte Weir womöglich doch noch versucht, ihm Daniel abspenstig zu machen. So hatte sie sich jedoch sofort mit Haut und Haaren auf den genetisch hervorragend ausgestatteten Major gestürzt, um ihn für ihre Mission zu gewinnen. 

Daniel war zwar einerseits enttäuscht gewesen, dass er nicht DIE Stadt sehen würde, von der er geträumt hatte, seit er von ihr erfahren hatte. Aber er verstand Jacks Widerstand ihn gehen zu lassen nur zu gut, teilte ihn in vielen Bereichen auch. Wenn eine baldige Rückkehr nicht so aussichtslos erschienen wäre, hätte er sicher noch mehr gequengelt und versucht, Jack auf alle möglichen Arten zu bearbeiten, sein Okay zu geben. So unsicher, wie die Dinge aber lagen, hatte er sich mit Jacks Versprechen zufrieden gegeben, dass er, wenn die Zeit reif wäre, er der Erste wäre, der auf der Liste stünde. 

Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, so lange von Jack getrennt zu sein, dafür genoss er es viel zu sehr. Er lehnte seinen Rücken gegen Jacks Arm und begann halbherzig Rodney zu verteidigen. „Ich denke, es gibt mehr Leute, die Kavanagh loswerden wollen, als Leute, die Rodney loswerden wollen“, stellte er fest. 

„Besten Dank für diesen außerordentlichen Vertrauensbeweis!“, schnappte Rodney indigniert. 

Daniel war sehr dankbar, dass Rodney seinen Satz so formuliert hatte, dass das Wörtchen ‚Vertrauen’ darin vorkam. Er malte mit seiner Hand kleine Kreise auf Jacks Oberschenkel, während er antwortete. „Oh, Rodney, stell dein Licht nicht unter den Scheffel. Ich vertraue dir. Sehr sogar.“ 

„Uh … Danke. Denke ich mal … oder …?“, erwiderte Rodney hilflos, der aufgrund seiner schroffen Art viel zu selten Komplimente bekam und demnach schlecht mit ihnen umgehen konnte. 

Daniel nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Whiskeyglas, dann fügte er noch deutlich und sehr pointiert hinzu: „Ich würde dir sogar meinen Hintern anvertrauen.“ 

Rodney verschluckte sich hoffnungslos an seinem Drink und hustete mitleiderregend. John schlug ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken. Es stimmte zwar, dass Rodney sich vor längerer Zeit, als sie zusammen auf dem Außenposten in Antarktika gearbeitet hatten, mal für Daniels Hintern interessiert und Daniel einige einladende Blicke zugeworfen hatte. Das war aber, bevor er herausgefunden hatte, dass der besagte Hintern dem General gehörte. 

Deswegen war es in Rodneys Augen ein ziemlich gemeiner Schachzug von Daniel, diese Erinnerungen jetzt wieder wachzurufen. Mit ausgerechnet diesen Worten. Rodney schüttete die Hälfte seines Whiskeys achtlos in sich hinein und starrte verwirrt in die Flammen. Was bezweckte der manchmal so fürchterlich undurchschaubare Archäologe damit?

Sheppard und O’Neill warfen sich einen Blick zu, der voller Amüsement war. Es war in den vergangenen Wochen stets eine Quelle der Erheiterung gewesen, Daniel und Rodney zusammen zu sehen. Sie waren ständig in Streitgespräche verwickelt gewesen. Beide konnten, wenn es sein musste und sie einen Punkt rüberbringen wollten, wie ein Wasserfall reden und beide waren sich darin ähnlich, dass, wenn sie ein Problem lösen wollten, sich mit Haut und Haaren darauf stürzten. Rodney hatte sich bei jedem, der es hören wollte, oder sonst wie das Pech hatte, in seiner Nähe zu sein, wenn er sich mal wieder über Daniel aufgeregt hatte, darüber beklagt, dass Daniel ja gar kein „richtiger“ Wissenschaftler im streng wissenschaftlichen Sinne des Wortes sei. Aber er hatte dem Archäologen zugestehen müssen, dass er für jemanden, der aus dem sumpfigen, schwammigen Bereich der so genannten „Geistes“-Wissenschaften kam er ein ziemlich kluger Kopf war. Was für eine Verschwendung, dass er seinen Intellekt nicht für eine würdigere Sache eingesetzte! 

Rodney erholte sich schnell von Daniels letzter Zweideutigkeit und antwortete sarkastisch: „Dank Gott, oder zu wem du nach all diesen Jahren noch betest, dass dein wertvoller Hintern jetzt vor mir sicher ist. Eine ganze Galaxie wird zwischen uns liegen!“ 

Daniel atmete einmal tief ein, dann sagte er: „Aber noch nicht heute Nacht.“ 

Rodney ließ ein schnaubendes Lachen hören. „Das ist ein guter Witz. Major ‚Mein-zweiter-Vorname-ist-Eifersucht’ sitzt mir im Nacken und General ‚Wer-den-Archäologen-anfasst-stirbt’ bewacht deinen Hintern. Super Idee!“ Er schenkte John ein schiefes, herausforderndes Grinsen, dieser grinste zurück. 

Doch die ganze spielerische Atmosphäre im Raum veränderte sich plötzlich, als Jack unvermutet anklagend: „Daniel!“ rief und ihn am Arm zu sich herumzog, so dass er ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, nahm er die Hände in einer ratlosen Geste nach oben und stammelte: „ Das …. das … war nur … eine Phantasie.“ Sein Blick wurde weicher, er strich mit seiner Hand Daniels Arm herauf und umfasste dann sanft sein Kinn. „Du musst das nicht anbieten, nicht dich …“ 

„Was?“ Rodney schaute alarmiert und hektisch von O’Neill zu Daniel und dann zu John. 

„Ich denke, sie haben Pläne für heute Abend, die irgendwie dich und Daniels Hintern einbeziehen“, antwortete John betont ruhig. Seiner Stimme war nicht anzuhören, was er dachte, und er gab auch nicht seine nachlässige Pose auf dem Sofa auf. 

Rodney dagegen saß kerzengerade und wiederholte noch einmal: „Was?“ Seine Stimme überschlug sich und er war für einen Augenblick nicht in der Lage, einen Satz herauszubringen, der mehr als ein Wort hatte. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihm seine Ohren keinen Streich gespielt hatten. 

„Jack?“ John wandte sich an den General. Die beiden Militärs hatten über die Wochen hinweg herausgefunden, dass sie viel mehr gemeinsam hatten, als dieser erste Flug von McMurdo zu dem Antikeraußenposten hatte vermuten lassen. Große Offroad-Fahrzeuge, schnelle Flugzeuge und die neuesten Hubschrauber waren nur die Spitze des Eisbergs gewesen. Über die sie sich aber, in guter Armee-Tradition, viel länger und viel ausführlicher unterhielten als über die Schwierigkeiten eines Air Force Offiziers mit einem Wissenschaftler liiert zu sein. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, das ein wenig zu erklären?“ Sheppard versuchte seine momentane Verunsicherung zu überspielen, indem er betont gelangweilt schaute, aber mit seiner linken Hand hatte er automatisch Rodneys Ellenbogen umfasst und den Wissenschaftler ein wenig näher an sich herangezogen. 

Jack warf noch einen kopfschüttelnden Blick zu Daniel, dann drehte er sich zu Sheppard. „Das bezieht sich auf eine Unterhaltung, die Daniel und ich vor ein paar Wochen hatten. Du weißt schon, die übliche ‚Was würdest du tun, wenn alles möglich wäre’-Herumspinnerei.“ 

Rodney unterbrach ihn und starrte O’Neill entgeistert an. „Du hättest alles sagen können und … und … du hast dich für … mich mit Daniel entschieden?“ Das überstieg Rodneys Horizont. Was hätte man nicht alles vorschlagen können, angefangen bei: Ich hätte gerne einen Nobel-Preis, bis hin zu …

„Es waren nur Antworten erlaubt, die mit Sex zu tun hatten“, stellte Daniel klar und grinste spitzbübisch. 

„Du willst zuschauen?“, fragte John, ehe Rodney erneut etwas sagen konnte. Sein wachsamer Blick gab immer noch nicht preis, was er in diesem Moment dachte. 

„Hey! Das war nur so ein dämliches Spiel! Ich habe niemals gedacht, dass Daniel das wirklich aufgreifen würde.“ Jack zog Daniel näher an sich heran, presste seine Finger fest in dessen Bizeps und knetete ihn nervös. Es war gut und schön, über so etwas im Bett zu phantasieren – auf dem Sofa, mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer, sah das schon ganz anders aus. 

„Aber … aber der Gedanke erregt dich?“, fragte Sheppard und musste einmal heftig schlucken. 

„Oh nein!“, rief Rodney laut. „Du nicht auch! Sag mir, dass ich nicht von Voyeuren umgeben bin!“ Er fixierte John anklagend. 

Der Major verzog das Gesicht und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Dann beugte er sich zu Rodney. „Es würde mich anmachen, dir beim Sex zuzusehen“, flüsterte ihm John ins Ohr. 

„Heiliger Mist!“ Rodney schaute nervös alle drei der Reihen nach an und fragte sich, ob er der Einzige im ganzen Raum war, der nicht seinen Verstand verloren hatte. „Falls – und ich sage ‚falls’ und nicht ‚wenn’ – falls wir … diese Art von Sex hätten, wie sollten wir da jemals wieder zusammen arbeiten können? Niemand kann von mir erwarten, dass ich cool bleibe, wenn Daniel …“ 

„Rodney, in zwei Tagen sind wir in einer anderen Galaxie“, erinnerte ihn John. 

Daniel nickte. Jack grinste maliziös. 

„Oh.“ 

Der Gedanke war wirklich verlockend. Sex ohne weitergehende Verpflichtung, Phantasien ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen. Der Gedanke hing angedeutet im Raum und lockte ihn.

Aber Rodney war ein eher gehemmter Mann, was Intimitäten betraf. Teils, weil er unsicher war, seinen nicht sonderlichen durchtrainierten Körper zu entblößen, teils, weil die verklemmte Erziehung seiner Eltern immer noch nachwirkte und ihn beeinflusste. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, sich vor aller Augen auszuziehen. Selbst, wenn er dafür Daniels Hintern bekäme – immer noch eine ganz große Wunschvorstellung seinerseits. Aber genauso wie Jack hatte er Zweifel, was das Verwirklichen von Phantasien betraf. 

Daniel zog die Gesprächsführung wieder an sich. „Okay. Lasst uns darüber reden. Ich bin dafür, ganz offensichtlich, sonst hätte ich es nicht vorgeschlagen. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du“, er schenkte John ein Lächeln, „und du“, er hauchte Jack einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, „mir – nein uns – dabei zusehen.“ 

Daniel meinte jedes Wort genauso, wie er es sagte. Er würde Jack niemals hintergehen, niemals etwas anfangen, was von ihm Geheimnistuerei oder Lügen erfordern würde. Aber das hier war für ihn okay. Er hätte auch zugestimmt, Sex mit John zu haben, falls das Jacks Wunsch gewesen wäre. Aber er zog Rodney vor, denn mit ihm hatte er, so schrecklich das auch im ersten Moment klingen mochte, mehr Gemeinsamkeiten. 

Er wandte sich an Rodney. „Nun, wie sieht es aus? Reizt dich mein Hintern?“ 

Man brauchte über keine übernatürlichen Kräfte zu verfügen, um zu sehen, dass Rodney diese Aussicht sehr reizte. Sein Blick wanderte ununterbrochen über Daniels Körper und es schien ihm sehr zu gefallen, was er sah. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet und er atmete schneller als normal. 

John gab ihm noch eine halbe Minute, das alles zu durchdenken. Dann, als weiteren Schubs in die Richtung, die Rodney ermöglichte „ja“ zu sagen, meinte er: „Ähm … Mir gefällt die Idee.“ Wie zur Bestätigung rutschte die Hand, die auf Rodneys Oberschenkel lag, noch ein paar Zentimeter höher. 

„Mir ebenfalls“, ließ sich Jack vernehmen. Er hätte zu gerne gewusst, ob Daniel das vor allem tat, um ihm einen Wunsch zu erfüllen, oder ob er die Idee selbst ebenfalls anziehend und erregend fand. Schwer zu sagen. Daniels Augen glitzerten, aber Daniel konnte manchmal über die merkwürdigsten Dinge in Entzücken geraten. Jack hoffte nur, dass das hier in einer höheren Liga als tote, mumifizierte Hunde in einer Grabkamme, anzusiedeln war. 

Jetzt ruhten alle Augen auf Rodney. Wow, die Abstimmung war bisher einstimmig gewesen. Aber …

„Rodney, wenn du nicht willst, ist das kein Problem“, versicherte ihm Daniel. Er lehnte sich vor und tätschelte Rodneys Knie. „Wir werden deshalb nicht weniger von dir denken.“ 

„Versuch ja nicht, mich dazu zu bringen, auf stur zu schalten, nur damit ich dann ‚Ja’ sage, damit du im Unrecht bist!“, warnte Rodney ihn und erntete ein leises Prusten von Jack. 

„So muss man dich behandeln? Das erinnert mich glatt an einen gewissen Archäologen!“

„Offensichtlich sind doch alle Wissenschaftler gleich. Wenn man weiß, wie man sie behandeln muss, fressen sie einem aus der Hand“, grinste John in Rodneys Richtung und handelte sich einen Rippenstoß ein.

Daniel lachte ohne auf Johns Bemerkung einzugehen. „Jack, du solltest nicht alle meine Geheimnisse verraten.“ 

„Ab morgen ist das ganz egal, wenn sie wissen, wo dein schwacher Punkt liegt“, neckte Jack und streichelte kleine Kreise über Daniels Bauch. 

„Okay!“ Rodney sprach ziemlich laut. Jacks Worte hatten ihm den letzten Schubs gegeben, den er noch gebraucht hatte. Ab morgen wäre wirklich alles anders. „Wir tun es. Es ist wahrscheinlich die einzige Gelegenheit in meinem ganzen Leben, bei der man mir einen Vierer anbietet. Ich sollte sie mir nicht entgehen lassen.“ Resolut erhob er sich vom Sessel. Sprungbereit wippte er auf den Fußballen und erkundigte sich: „Wo ist das Schlafzimmer?“ 

„Ist er immer so?“, fragte Jack ungläubig, der diesen raschen Stimmungsumschwung nur langsam verdaute. 

„Er ist im Zimmer und man kann ihn auch direkt und persönlich fragen“, beschwerte sich Rodney. 

„Ist er“, antworte Daniel und missachtete bewusst Rodney, der daraufhin ein empörtes „Pfft“ hören ließ. 

„Es ist gar nicht schlecht, wenn man jemand hat, der weiß, was er im Bett will“, fügte John erklärend hinzu. „Tatsächlich…“ 

„John, das sind mehr Informationen als sie brauchen“, unterbrach Rodney den Major und streckte ihm eine Hand hin, um ihm vom Sofa aufzuhelfen. Dann folgten sie Jack und Daniel, die ins Schlafzimmer vorangingen. 

Es gab einen unangenehmen Moment, als alle vier um das Bett herumstanden und nicht so recht wussten, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Daniel wandte sich an Jack und John und erkundigte sich: „Wollt ihr mit uns auf dem Bett sitzen oder zieht ihr euch lieber zwei Stühle heran?“ 

Jack führte ein stummes Zwiegespräch mit Sheppard, das aus Augenbrauen hochziehen und Kopfneigen bestand, und als Jack zögerlich vorschlug: „Wir sitzen auf dem Bett und lehnen uns gegen den Kopfteil?“, nickte John zustimmend und erleichtert. 

Verdammt! Wieso war er eigentlich so nervös? Es war ja nicht so, als ob er noch nie dabei zugesehen hätte, wie ein anderer Kerl unter der Dusche einen Blowjob bekommen hatte. Ich gebe ja gerade einen sehr entscheidungsfreudigen Offizier ab, dachte John sarkastisch. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass ihn der Gedanke an das, was ihn erwartete, derart aus der Fassung brachte. 

„Aber wir brauchen nicht so viel Licht“, verkündete Rodney und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Lichtschalter. Als niemand protestierte, dämmte er das Licht, bis nur noch ein verführerisches Halbdunkel blieb, an das sich die Augen schnell angepasst hatten. Viel besser so. Er begann sich auszuziehen. 

„Was?“, fragte er leicht genervt, als drei Paar Augen sein Vorgehen mit Belustigung betrachteten. „Ihr wollt doch keinen Sex haben, während ihr noch vollständig bekleidet seid, oder?“ Er schaute sich unsicher um und fürchtete, dass er einen gesellschaftlichen Fauxpas begangen haben könnte, von dem er nichts ahnte. 

„Nein.“ Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wir wollen es doch auch nicht übereilen. Warum kommst du nicht einfach her und ich helfe dir beim Ausziehen?“ 

„Ich brauche doch keine Hi… Okay. Schön. Nur zu.“ Rodney trat vor Daniel und breitete seine Arme aus. 

O’Neill und Sheppard streiften ihre Schuhe ab und nahmen auf dem Bett Platz. Jack war sich völlig bewusst, dass das hier für ihn war. Von Daniel inszeniert zu seinem Vergnügen. Er fühlte, wie ihn eine Welle von Dankbarkeit und Liebe überflutete. Er hatte wirklich ein Schweineglück mit Daniel! Und Gott gnade Rodney, wenn er Daniel unglücklich machen sollte! 

Aber es sah in diesem Moment eher danach aus, als würde sich Rodney in seiner Haut weit unwohler fühlen als Daniel. Der Archäologe knöpfte Rodneys Hemd auf und mit jedem Knopf wurde Rodney unruhiger. 

Daniels zwischenmenschliche Antennen waren sehr gut ausgeprägt und so fragte er Rodney, nachdem er dessen Hemd über die Schultern und Arme nach unten geschoben hatte: „Möchtest du mit meiner Kleidung weitermachen?“ 

Rodney war sehr dankbar und stürzte sich voller Enthusiasmus in die Aufgabe. Was für ein tolles Gefühl, mehr und mehr von Daniels weicher Haut enthüllen zu können! Wahnsinn, wie es ihn kribbelig machte, als er jetzt sehen konnte, wie Daniels Erektion sich unter dem Stoff langsam abbildete. Nachdem er den Reißverschluss der Jeans heruntergezogen hatte, musste er ihn einfach für ein paar Sekunden anfassen, durch die Unterwäsche hindurch berühren, ehe er mit seiner Aufgabe fortfuhr. 

Das war ungewohnt, schoss es Daniel durch den Kopf. Es hatte bisher in seinem Leben nur Jack als männlichen Partner gegeben und so war das auch ein großer Schritt für ihn. Er suchte Jacks Augen und sah, dass die auf ihm ruhten und sich keine Geste entgehen ließen. Es war ein besonderer Kick, sich von jemandem entkleiden zu lassen, wenn der Partner zuschaute, und Daniel war beruhigt zu sehen, dass Jack auch weiterhin sein Einverständnis durch ein minimales Kopfnicken signalisierte. 

Rodney bekam von diesem kurzen Zwischenspiel nichts mit, denn er kniete vor Daniel und befreite ihn gerade vollständig von seinen Socken und seiner Hose und kehrte noch einmal zu der Unterhose zurück, die Daniels inzwischen hartes Glied nur noch unzureichend bedeckte. Die Spitze seines Schwanzes drückte sich schon über das Taillengummi und Rodney leckte unwillkürlich seine Lippen. Wenn er sich trauen würde, würde er sich gern vorbeugen, aber wahrscheinlich wäre es dazu noch zu früh. Es machte Rodney etwas unruhig, dass er so gar nicht wusste, wie man sich in einer solchen Situation zu verhalten hatte. 

Gut, dass Daniel jetzt andeutungsweise seine Hüften vorschob, bis Rodney den Hinweis verstand. Mit einem kleinen Stöhnen befreite Rodney Daniels Glied von dem letzten Kleidungsstück, das es noch verbarg, und legte zögerlich seine Hand über die warme Haut. Für einen Moment konnte er nichts anderes tun, als auf seine eigene Hand zu starren, das alles war so plötzlich gekommen. Er war nicht der Einzige, der von dieser Vorstellung gefangen genommen wurde. Die anderen beiden Männer hatten sich auch keine Sekunde entgehen lassen und konnten ihre Augen nicht von Daniels Nacktheit reißen.

Rodney ließ seine Finger versuchsweise über Daniels Glied gleiten und als Daniel seine Pomuskeln anspannte und seinen Unterleib näher an ihn heranbrachte, fasste er ein bisschen fester zu. 

Rodney musste absolut sicher sein und so fragte er: „Du bist unten, stimmt’s?“ 

„Ja“, keuchte Daniel atemlos. 

„Gut.“ Er war Daniel sehr dankbar, dass er sich selbst in diese ausgelieferte Position brachte. Rodney wusste nicht, ob er das mit den ganzen Zuschauern auch gekonnt hätte. „Dann dreh dich um.“ Rodneys Stimme war sanft aber entschieden, seine Aufregung schimmerte kaum mehr durch. 

Daniel nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, dann folgte er der Aufforderung. Er präsentierte Rodney seine nackte Rückseite und warf einen raschen Blick in Jacks Richtung. Als Jack ihm ein sehr amüsiertes Grinsen zurückschickte, war sich John plötzlich sicher, dass Jack meist härter für Daniels Bereitschaft zu kämpfen hatte, als Rodney gerade. Interessant. Und dennoch hatte Daniel diesen Abend für Jack arrangiert. Sehr interessant! 

Rodneys Hände glitten über Daniels Rücken, folgten den breiten Muskeln rechts und links des Rückgrats. Bevor er John gefunden hatte, war dieser Körper und was er mit ihm tun wollte, seine bevorzugte Einschlaf-Sex-Phantasie gewesen. Und Daniel war genauso wunderbar, wie er ihn sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Breite Schultern, schmale Hüften, lange Beine und, um diese Perfektion menschlich zu machen, die Andeutung eines kleines Bauchansatzes. Sehr klein in der Tat, kein solcher Rettungsring, wie er ihn mit sich rumschleppte. Daniel war in Topform, dank des ständigen Wegrennens vor größenwahnsinnigen Systemlords. Wer weiß, was für Feinde sie in der anderen Galaxie erwarteten? Schlimmere als die Goa’uld? Oder würde alles besser, einfacher werden? Rodney schob den Gedanken rigoros beiseite und konzentrierte sich erneut auf Daniel. 

„Beug dich vor und stützt dich mit den Händen auf dem Bett ab.“ 

Daniel drehte seinen Kopf, so dass er Rodney anschauen konnte: „ Zieh dich erst aus.“ 

„Warum?“, fragte Rodney mit echtem Interesse, denn John liebte es, wenn er, Rodney, dabei noch weitgehend bekleidet war. Nun, Daniel schien nicht darauf abzufahren. 

Daniel grinste. „Showtime für jedermann. Nicht nur für mich.“ 

Sie maßen sich einen Moment mit Blicken, dann gab Rodney nach. Daniel hatte recht, er sollte nicht der Einzige blieben, der nichts mehr anhatte. Rodney zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans herunter. Mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit kickte er seine Schuhe weg, hüpfte auf einem Bein herum, während er versuchte seine Socken auszuziehen und dann seine Hose. Schon bald war er nackt und fragte sarkastisch: „Zufrieden?“ 

„Mir gefällt, was ich sehe“, antwortete Daniel und Rodney errötete leicht unter Daniels direktem Blick, der seinen halb erigierten Penis mit einschloss. „Ich werde mich jetzt wieder in Position begeben“, kündigte Daniel lachend an, drehte sich herum und präsentierte Rodney abermals seine Kehrseite. 

„Du hast eine ganz schön große Klappe, Dr. Jackson“, erwiderte Rodney, aber sein Mund war zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzogen. „Los, Beine breit.“ Er tätschelte mit seiner Hand auffordernd die Innenseiten von Daniels Oberschenkeln. 

Aber statt sich zu beschweren oder sich zu weigern, wie Rodney schon erwartetet hatte – schaute Daniel in Jacks Richtung, kam der Aufforderung nach und wackelte einladend mit seinem Hintern. 

Jack stöhnte und öffnete den Reißverschluss an seiner Hose. Daniel war ein Quälgeist und hatte sie alle um den Finger gewickelt. Er war sich jetzt absolut sicher, dass an diesem Abend nichts passieren würde, womit Daniel nicht voll und ganz einverstanden war. 

John, dessen Hose inzwischen auch viel zu eng war – Rodney hatte stets diesen Effekt auf ihn – schlug vor: „Vielleicht sollten wir die hier“, er zupfte an seiner Jeans, „auch loswerden?“ 

Jack stimmte sofort zu. Rasch streiften sie die Jeans ab und als Jack die Kissen neu arrangierte, fiel ihm die Tube mit dem Gleitgel in die Hände. Er nahm sie und kickte sie über das Laken zu Daniel. Sie stieß gegen Daniels Hand, mit der er sich auf der Matratze abstützte und für einen Augenblick sah der Archäologe sehr nachdenklich aus. Dann nahm er sie auf, gab sie an Rodney weiter und meinte zu Jack: „Die Kondome sind in der zweiten Schublade.“ 

„Wir haben keine …“ 

„Ich habe welche gekauft“, erklärte Daniel. 

„Okay.“ Jack seufzte theatralisch. „Du bringst mich noch mal um, mit deiner perfekten Vorausplanung, weißt du das?“ Aber innerlich war er erfreut, dass Daniel so umsichtig war. Er begann durch die Schublade zu wühlen, bis er nach einer halben Minute das Päckchen in der Hand hielt. Er warf es Rodney zu, der es aus einem Reflex heraus auffing. 

„Guter Fang!“ 

„Guter Wurf“, grinste Rodney, der sich aber dennoch über die Anerkennung in Jacks Worten freute. 

John hoffte, dass dies die letzte Unterbrechung gewesen war. Diese Spielereien waren ja ganz nett, aber er wünschte sich jetzt etwas mehr Action. 

Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten. Rodney ließ seine Finger über Daniels Rücken gleiten, glitt tiefer und umspannte Daniels Pobacken mit seinen Händen. Er massierte die ausgeprägten Pomuskeln und erst als sich Daniel kaum merklich seinen Fingern entgegenreckte, ließ er einen Daumen durch die Vertiefung dazwischen gleiten. Ein leises Aufstöhnen war sein Lohn und deshalb wiederholte er diese Bewegung in unregelmäßigen Abständen, wobei Daniel immer lauter wurde. Als er ihn ein paar Minuten später auf die Knie schubste, folgte Daniel der Bewegung widerspruchslos. Er krabbelte auf das Bett und Rodney folgte ihm. Beide suchten wieder Blickkontakt mit ihren Partnern, und als sie sicher waren, dass sie deren ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatten, begann Rodney Daniel vorzubereiten. 

Daniel war erhitzt, seine Lippen, wie so oft, leicht geöffnet und sein Penis und seine Hoden hingen schwer zwischen seinen Beinen. Jack hätte sie am liebsten in die Hand genommen, um das Gewicht zu fühlen und Daniel mit all den richtigen Berührungen, die nur er wirklich kannte, langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Denn nur er hatte die dicke, fette Chance gehabt, Daniel in den letzten beiden Jahren so gut kennenzulernen, dass er ganz genau wusste, wie Daniel auf welche Berührung reagieren würde. 

Daniel hatte sich niemals zuvor in einer ähnlichen Situation befunden, aber es … machte Spaß. Er war sich bewusst, dass sich ein Teil seines Gehirns auf Rodneys Bewegungen konzentrierte, den behutsamen, vorsichtigen Fingern folgte, und er genoss die langsame Vorbereitung. Aber es gab da auch noch den Teil in seinem Kopf, der ganz genau wusste, dass das hier für Jack war. Deshalb achtete er immer darauf, dass Jack auch gute Sicht hatte. Es erregte ihn zu wissen, dass Jack jede winzige Regung in seinem Gesicht verfolgen konnte. 

Jack war überwältigt. Selbstverständlich hatte er Daniel von seiner Phantasie erzählt, als der ihn danach gefragt hatte. Warum auch nicht? Aber er hatte niemals daran gedacht, dass sie auch wahr werden könnte. Ausgerechnet mit Rodney McKay wahr werden könnte. Es war phantastisch und ein wenig erschreckend zugleich, seinen Freund auf allen Vieren kniend zu sehen und zu beobachten, wie ein anderer Mann mit den Fingern in ihn eindrang. Er verspürte deutlich eine jähe Eifersucht und konnte sie partout nicht abschütteln, auch wenn er sich selbst die ganze Zeit sagte, er könne dies sofort und jederzeit beenden. 

Sheppard war noch viel weniger auf eine Szene wie diese vorbereitet. Okay, er hatte zugegeben, dass er voyeuristische Neigungen hatte, aber das war eine sehr spontane Entscheidung gewesen. Nun war er dabei, auf die harte Tour herauszufinden, dass Rodneys spöttisches ‚Mein-zweiter-Vorname-ist-Eifersucht’ gar nicht so weit hergeholt gewesen war. Denn da gab es die verdammt deutliche Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagte, dass Rodney sein sei und zwar nur sein. 

Erstaunlicherweise war Rodney der Pragmatischste der vier. O’Neill erregte diese Szenerie ganz offensichtlich, John hatte durchblicken lassen, dass er gerne zuschauen würde, wenn Rodney Sex mit einem anderen Mann hatte, und Daniel hatte das Ganze in die Wege geleitet und sich angeboten – ergo, hatte keiner der drei ein Problem mit dieser Szenerie. Außerdem konnte er auf diese Weise auch noch eine eigene Phantasie ausleben und endlich herausfinden, wie es sich anfühlte, mit Daniel Sex zu haben, Daniels wunderbaren Körper unter seinen Händen zu fühlen. Aus seiner Sicht der Dinge konnte es kaum besser werden. Als er sich sicher war, dass Daniel entspannt genug war, drang er langsam aber stetig in den Körper vor ihm ein. Oh, ja! Wunderbar! Eng und warm und sehr einladend, denn Daniel wippte leicht vor und zurück auf seinem Schwanz. Was für eine Art und Weise, sich von der Erde zu verabschieden! 

Als Jack sah, wie Daniel einen anderen Mann in seinem Körper empfing, war er zwischen sofortigem Kommen und dem fieberhaften Wunsch, dass er es wäre, der da hinter Daniel kniete, hin und her gerissen. 

Daniel, der sich sehr auf Jack konzentrierte, sah die rasch wechselnden Emotionen über Jacks Gesicht spielen. Er konnte erahnen, welche Gedanken wohl gerade durch Jacks Kopf rasten; dieselben, die auch ihn plötzlich die ganze Geschichte hinterfragen ließen. War es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, diesen Wunsch real werden zu lassen? Dann rief er sich zur Ordnung. Für Skrupel dieser Art war es jetzt zu spät. Aber vielleicht würde es für alle Beteiligten einfacher, wenn es nicht ganz so einseitig wäre? 

„Bitte, Jack, fass John an. Und John, würde es dir etwas ausmachen …?” 

Gehorsam umfassten die beiden den Penis des anderen Mannes – aber schon nach wenigen Momenten hatte John genug. Es funktionierte einfach nicht. Jack war ein großartiger Freund, ein prima Gastgeber, ein witziger und angenehmer Gesellschafter – aber in sexuellen Dingen war sein Gehirn nur auf Rodney fixiert. Mit einem tiefen Knurren ließ er Jack los, krabbelte über die Matratze, bis er bei Rodney war, und küsste ihn. Küsste ihn mit aller seiner angestauten Leidenschaft, Frustration und Begeisterung und flüsterte: „Bitte, Rodney, fass du mich an.“ 

Rodney stöhnte, hin und her gerissen zwischen Johns Bitte und der Aufmerksamkeit, die Daniel benötigte. Aber John schnappte sich seine Hand und legte sie auf seinen harten Schwanz. Rodney beglückwünschte sich mal wieder, dass er beidhändig war und intelligent genug auch für die schwierigeren Formen des Multitaskings. Er nahm Johns Glied in die Hand, verschlang die Küsse, die John ihm gab, und wisperte: „Oh, ja.“ 

Jack war von Sheppards Lösung des Problems sehr angetan. Er kniete sich so neben Daniel, dass er dessen Kinn mit seiner Hand umfassen konnte, ließ sie über Daniels Hals, Nacken und Rücken wandern, küsste seine Augenlider und spürte in jedem Augenblick, wie sich Daniels Atem mehr und mehr beschleunigte. „Du siehst wunderbar aus“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und Daniel stöhnte haltlos auf. 

Daniel war absolut begeistert. Ja, das war viel besser! Als Rodney den empfindlichsten Punkt in seinem Innern wieder und wieder traf, fing Jack seine gestöhnten „Ja“ mit seinen Lippen auf und verschlang sie gierig. Jacks Finger auf seinen Brustwarzen jagten heiße Wellen von kleinen Stromschlägen durch seinen Körper, füllten ihn mit Begehren und einem Gefühl der Ausschweifung. Dies war reiner Sex – und dank Jack gleichzeitig so viel mehr. Das war Liebe der ungewöhnlichen Art – aber fast ebenso gut. Auch seine Finger versuchten Jack überall zu berühren und zu streicheln, bis er schließlich Jacks Penis umfasste und ihn mit langen, wissenden Bewegungen streichelte. Daniel fühlte Jacks Finger überall auf seinem Körper und als sie den Hautstreifen erreichten, an dem Rodneys Schwanz in ihm verschwand, stöhnte er laut und ohne Scham auf. Das war so unendlich gut! 

Rodney quiekte einmal, als er plötzlich Finger spürte, die seinen Schwanz streiften. Johns Kuss hatte ihn abgelenkt, ein weiterer Teil seines Gehirns war damit beschäftigt gewesen, dem exquisiten Gefühl nachzuspüren, das er beim Hinein- und Herausgleiten in Daniel empfand und seinem stets übermächtiger werdenden Wunsch, jetzt endlich kommen zu können. Nur das Gefühl der Finger allein reichte ihm nicht und deswegen öffnete er die Augen und schaute in ungläubiger Faszination auf den erotischen Anblick von Jacks Fingern, die ihn und Daniel gleichzeitig liebkosten und neckten. Das war zu viel für ihn. Er biss in Johns Unterlippe, presste ihn fest an sich, stieß mit vier, fünf harten Stößen in Daniel und kam. 

Für einen Augenblick war er in einem zeit- und bewegungslosen Raum gefangen und fühlte nichts als samtige Dunkelheit und prickelnde Elektrizität bis in die Fußspitzen hinein seinen Körper durchlaufen. Dann löste er sich von Johns Lippen, fiel vornüber auf Daniels Rücken, auf dem er sich abstützte, ohne aber seine Hand von Johns Schwanz zu nehmen. 

Rodneys Höhepunkt löste eine Kettenreaktion aus und das Schlafzimmer war angefüllt mit hartem, schnellem Atem, Stöhnen, hektischen Bewegungen und leisen Flüchen. John presste sich mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht in Rodneys Hand, Daniel kam über die Laken, während er laut „Jack!“ rief und Jack stieß in Daniels Finger. 

Für eine Sekunde empfand Rodney die an Pornofilme erinnernden Geräusche als lächerlich, anderen Leuten beim Sex zuzuschauen war für ihn schon immer etwas unangenehm gewesen. Dann musste er innerlich grinsen. Das hier waren seine Freunde, die all diese Seufzer und begeisterten Ausrufe wirklich erlebten und nichts vorspielten. Es dauerte auch nur wenige Sekunden, dann wurden ihre Bewegungen langsamer. John sackte gegen Rodneys Schulter und Jack ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen, wobei er Daniel, den er nicht loslassen wollte, mit sich zog. Das trennte Daniel und Rodney ziemlich abrupt und Rodney schimpfte ein wenig über unsensible Klötze und griff hektisch nach dem Kondom, damit es nicht in Daniel verblieb.

„Verdammt, Daniel, du und deine Spielchen“, wisperte Jack erschöpft in Daniels Ohr und streichelte nachlässig über Daniels Hintern. 

Daniel öffnete den letzten Knopf an Jacks Hemd und legte seinen Kopf auf Jacks Brustkorb. 

„Das ist ursprünglich mal deine Idee gewesen“, wies er die halbherzige Beschwerde von sich. Er küsste die Brustwarze, die seinen Lippen am nächsten war. Jack brummelte eine halbe Zustimmung. 

John und Rodney ließen sich ebenfalls auf die Matratze fallen. 

„Das war eine tolle Idee“, versicherte John mit einem trägen Grinsen. 

Ehrlich und direkt wie immer fügte Rodney noch hinzu: „Aber ich bin doch ganz froh, dass dies eine einmalige Sache ist. Denn auch wenn es viel Spaß gemacht hat, so ziehe ich es doch vor, John ganz allein für mein Vergnügen zu haben.“ 

Als die anderen drei lachten, überdachte er seine Worte noch einmal und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr wisst, wie ich das meine.“ 

„Jep. Und ich denke genauso“, versicherte ihm Jack. 

„Ich freue mich, dass ihr zusammen in die Pegasus-Galaxie geht“, meinte Daniel nach einer Weile der Stille, in der jeder seinen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte, und tätschelte einmal kurz Rodneys Arm, der ihm am nächsten war. 

„Ja, das ist ein Pluspunkt“, bestätigte John. Wenngleich ihm bewusst war, dass sie jeden ihrer Schritte genau durchdenken mussten, denn Colonel Sumner hatte schon mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass Sheppard ihm ein Dorn im Auge war. Da musste man ihm nicht noch neue Munition liefern. 

„Dito.“ Rodney machte eine vage Handbewegung zwischen Jack und Daniel. „So lange ihr nicht vergesst, hin und wieder mal nach uns Ausschau zu halten, während ihr … ihr wisst schon was tut“, stellte Rodney fest, bemerkenswert um Worte verlegen, für jemanden, der gerade erst Sex mit den Leuten gehabt hatte, über die und zu denen er sprach. 

„Ich werde ihn schon in der Spur halten“, versprach Jack und küsste Daniels Protest einfach weg.

\---------ENDE--------

© Antares, November 2007 


End file.
